Wiara w cuda
by Shiyagi
Summary: Trzy osoby z Pokolenia Cudów opowiadają, jak się czuły po swoich przegranych. / songfic /


**The Burned - Make believe.**

* * *

**Who's to know my whole world?  
And who's to share my worry?  
Mountains rise and fall all of the time  
And it doesn't mean a damn thing to God  
So make believe in miracles instead  
**

* * *

Był taki czas, gdy chciałem cudu. By ktoś mi pokazał, że mogę żyć inaczej, znowu poczuć pasję, zapał, chęć do tego, co robię. Przestać udawać, nigdy więcej nie słyszeć wiatru. Nienawidziłem tego odgłosu – oznaczał dla mnie tylko jedno. Że byłem znudzony tym, co robię. A zanim nie zacząłem grać w koszykówkę robiłem dosłownie wszystko i w każdej dziedzinie w krótkim czasie stawałem się najlepszy. Brzmi cudownie, ale ta zdolność z czasem stała się przekleństwem. Momentami marzyłem, by uczyć się wolniej od innych, by nie było tak, że po dwóch tygodniach nagle jestem na poziomie asa klubu, że moi koledzy z drużyny mnie nienawidzą i po cichu marzą, żebym odszedł. I wciąż szukałem. Osoby, która będzie ode mnie o tyle lepsza, że nawet mój przeklęty dar nic nie pomoże. Osoby, której nie pokonam. No i.. przyjaciół, powiedzmy. Ludzi, z którymi będę mógł dzielić się całym światem, moimi zmartwieniami. Nigdy nie byłem typem samotnika czy osoby skrytej, zawsze potrzebowałem ludzi, uwagi, towarzystwa. I dostałem to wszystko. Rywale godni mnie? Byli. Obu wspominam w tej chwili źle, bo choć życzę im jak najlepiej, kojarzą mi się z czymś frustrującym – przegraną. Przyjaciele? Byli. To głupie, ale tak właśnie myślałem o Pokoleniu Cudów. Oni jedyni mnie rozumieli, wiedzieli, co to znaczy mieć wielki talent, i nigdy nie chcieli, bym zniknął. Niczego mi też nie zazdrościli. Aż do liceum nigdy nie przegrałem meczu. A teraz? Do trzech razy sztuka, trzy razy przegrałem i trzy razy płakałem na boisku. Z żalu, z bólu, z bezsilności. Nie wiem, czy mogę nadal nazywać się asem drużyny. A co dopiero cudem. Kiedyś, gdy mówiono o mnie ,,jeden z Pokolenia Cudów", puchnąłem z dumy. Mogłem przybierać maskę, głupio się uśmiechać, zaprzeczać, ale byłem z tego dumny. A teraz? Czuję się nikim. Najsłabszym, najprostszym do pokonania. Nie jestem już cudem i nikt we mnie nie uwierzy. Choć bardzo chcę, by to ponownie się stało. Uwierzcie we mnie. Pozwólcie mi znów być cudem.

* * *

**Who's to show no fear?  
Then cast the first stone at the mirror  
And break the spell you put on yourself  
And crack your shell wide open again  
And make believe in miracles my friends  
**

* * *

W całym swoim życiu nigdy o nic się nie bałem. A już na pewno nie o to, że mogę przegrać. To było niemożliwe. Mówią o mnie, że mam gigantyczne ego i jestem podłą, leniącą się mendą. Może i racja. A w zasadzie to nie. Taki właśnie byłem, przez szesnaście lat mojego życia nie znając smaku porażki. Od dzieciństwa wiedziałem, że będę kimś. Brzmi głupio, ale niestety – taka jest prawda. W wieku zaledwie dziesięciu lat grałem jak równy z równym z kolesiami, którzy przerastali mnie wszystkim – wiekiem, wzrostem, doświadczeniem. W którymś momencie chyba się jednak pogubiłem. I myślę, że był to dokładnie ten moment, w którym uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy nie znajdę równego sobie przeciwnika. Myślicie, że nigdy mnie nie bolało patrzenie, jak moi przeciwnicy tracą ducha walki? Jak się poddają w połowie meczu, bo jestem dla nich za silny? Bolało. Cholernie bolało. I dlatego musiałem trochę sobie wyłączyć uczucia, współczucie. By już więcej nie cierpieć z tego powodu. Kompletnie nieświadomie tym wyłączeniem uczuć skrzywdziłem ludzi, których uważałem za przyjaciół, skrzywdziłem osobę, w którą ja kiedyś uwierzyłem i która chciała wierzyć we mnie, pomóc mi, sprawić, żebym znów zaczął czuć i myśleć o uczuciach swoich przeciwników. Prawdę mówiąc, dzisiaj żałuję. Żałuję, że wtedy przestałem w niego wierzyć. Ale czasu już nie cofnę. Muszę się natomiast uporać z czymś innym – z tym beznadziejnym poczuciem, że cos się w moim życiu nieodwracalnie zmieniło. Boże, oczywiście, że się zmieniło, w końcu znalazłem godnego rywala i.. przegrałem. Dzisiaj nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Moja bezuczuciowa powłoka zniknęła, zacząłem się bać. Bać, że może nie jestem tak wspaniały i silny, jak sądziłem. Bać, że już nie jestem cudem, geniuszem. Że już nie jestem jedynym, który może mnie pokonać.  
Dlatego chcę, by ktoś znowu uwierzył we mnie, w mój talent. Tak, jak on to kiedyś zrobił.  
Żebym znów mógł być cudem, wrócić do starego siebie, pomyśleć o kolegach z drużyny ,,przyjaciele" a nie ,,słabe wrzody na dupie". Żebym mógł spojrzeć w lustro i nie mieć ochoty rzucić w nie kamieniem, by dłużej nie patrzeć na kolesia, który się skończył. Durne określenie, ale tak. Mam wrażenie, że się skończyłem.

* * *

**Who's to give everything  
Just to serve what they believe in  
'Cause that's the way you play the game of life  
You create the world you want to see outside  
And remember what it's like to play God  
And make believe in miracles again  
**

* * *

W moim własnym świecie byłem czymś na kształt nieomylnego Boga, który o wszystkim decyduje I zawsze ma rację. Z tą różnicą, że Bóg dał człowiekowi wolną wolę, a ja nie przyjmowałem do wiadomości czegoś takiego. Ja powiedziałem, tak ma być. Zawsze wygrywam, zawsze mam rację, więc masz mnie słuchać. Święcie w to wierzyłem i służyłem tej wierze. Dostosowywałem też otoczenie do siebie, przekonany, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nigdy się też w niczym nie pomyliłem. I nigdy nie przegrałem. Z nikim. W niczym. Na żadnym polu. Zawsze i wszędzie byłem pierwszy, bo tylko tak mogłem zasłużyć na swoje nazwisko. Na bycie tym cudem, którego wszyscy się boją.  
To wszystko trwało.. aż do teraz. Przegrałem. Pomyliłem się. Nie zasługuję na nic – na swoje nazwisko, na szacunek, na miano cudu. Nie mam co prosić – nikt we mnie nie uwierzy. Jestem wielkim przegranym. Wątpię, bym był w stanie odzyskać swoją wartość. Wiem jedno – dłużej nie będę się bawił w Boga. Czuję, jakby wszystko, co do tej pory budowałem i znałem, po prostu runęło. Mój cały światopogląd, drugi ja – to wszystko przestało istnieć z tą jedną chwilą, w której sobie uświadomiłem, że przegrałem. Nienawidzę tej drużyny. Odebrali mi wszystko. Nie mam już dumy, godności, nic już nie mam. Co mam teraz zrobić? Pójść do domu, powiedzieć ojcu, że przegrałem? Usłyszeć ,,nie jesteś godny bycia moim synem"? Wiem, że nie jestem. Wiem doskonale, że nie mogę przegrać, a jednak przegrałem. Nie mam dłużej co liczyć na wiarę w moje umiejętności, bycie cudem. Choć chciałbym znów w to wierzyć. I chciałbym nadal mieć osoby, które wierzą we mnie. Po tym meczu wiem jedno – nie jestem samowystarczalny. Nikt nie jest.

* * *

**Make believe in miracles my friends.**


End file.
